


Rest and Relaxation

by tasktotake



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pitch Pearl, Sort Of, clone bone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasktotake/pseuds/tasktotake
Summary: Danny and Phantom have split so Danny can focus on exams, and Phantom proposes some stress relief.
Relationships: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors, I don’t do much proofing.

“You’re stressed.”

Danny was hunched over his desk, flipping feverishly through a textbook. His eyes scanned page after page, darting to his notebook where his pencil rested against an unsolved equation.

“It’s exam week of course I’m stressed,” Danny mumbled miserably. He tapped the led of the pencil underneath the line of text. “You’re supposed to be doing my job.”

“No job to do,” Phantom shrugged. He was floating gently on his back, letting the fan carry him wherever it willed. The room was dark and cramped, the only light from Danny’s desk lamp shining starkly on the surface overflowing with books and papers. The harsh sound of ice hitting glass echoed from the shared kitchen, filtering under the door. Phantom glanced nonchalantly in its direction.

“Our roommate is playing World of Warcraft all night again,” Phantom commented, mostly to himself. He rolled over and drifted to Danny, hovering over him. “You should sleep. The exam isn’t for another two days.”

“Technically another 29 hours,” Danny corrected weakly. He sighed, reclining back in his chair. The cheap wood creaked. “I bet Tucker could solve this with his eyes closed.”

“Probably,” Phantom replied cooly, eyeing the equation disinterestedly. “Text him tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Danny dropped his pencil on the paper, defeated, and pushed himself onto his feet. He let his pants slide down his legs and proceeded to crawl into bed. Phantom cut off the light before drifting to his side. Danny watched him position himself crosslegged, hovering inches above the ground. Phantom was eyeing something on the back of his glove that Danny couldn’t see.

“Will you be able to sleep?” Phantom suddenly asked. Danny shrugged weakly, curling up tighter under the duvet.

“How are things back home?”

“Quiet,” Phantom replied. He tugged at the offending glove and slid it off. “Your parents have a good handle on things. Plus, it looks like all the trouble followed us here.” Danny hummed in response, watching Phantom pull off his other glove. He placed them both in a neat pile on the nightstand without a word, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“You would think the novelty would wear off,” Danny mused, distracted by the oddly mechanical motion of Phantom removing his shoes and tucking them against the foot of the bed. “I’m not even the only half ghost, and they have to have better things to do than hold all of these grudges. What are you doing?”

“I think I might help you relax,” Phantom said simply. Danny furrowed his brow in confusion, but Phantom didn’t elaborate. Instead he reached awkwardly behind himself and tugged at the zipper of his jumpsuit. Once it had been opened a manageable amount, he wiggled free and pushed it off his legs. “And ghosts thrive on grudges. You know that.”

“Why are you taking off your clothes?” There was an edge of concern in Danny’s voice. Phantom gave him a sideways glance, eyes bright. He smirked and floated over Danny to the free space on the opposite side of the bed. The mattress dipped and Danny rolled over to face him, still perplexed.

“I know how you usually relax,” Phantom said, his voice low and quiet. “And I know exactly how you like it.”

“Hey,” Danny chokes, eyes going wide. A deep flush lit up his face and bled into his chest. “That’s private. And I don’t need help.”

“How can it be private if we’re the same person?” Phantom barked out a laugh in disbelief. He lifted the duvet and slid underneath beside Danny. He could feel the heat of the boy’s body radiating in waves against his cool skin. He snaked a hand across the gap between them before sliding it over the curve of Danny’s waist and felt the boy tense underneath the stretch of his palm.

“Relax,” Phantom continued easily. “It’s practically masturbation. Besides, I could go for some relaxation, too. Don’t be stingy.”

“You can take care of yourself when we’re separate,” Danny explained, voice cracking. His face flushed brighter with embarrassment. “It’s not like anyone told you couldn’t. You can jack off as much as you want.”

“Why jack off when I can fuck you instead?” Phantom asked, and it was an honest question—an honesty that sent Danny reeling. His mouth opened and closed and he knew he looked ridiculous. “Look, I’m just saying it’s a good deal for both of us. A win win. I’ll be gentle.”

“You can’t be serious,” Danny croaked. He still hadn’t moved away, though, and Phantom considered that promising. Even so, he wouldn’t force him. He withdrew his hand.

“It was just a suggestion. An offer.” He paused. “Whatever. You can help yourself to sleep. I’m going to jack off.” Danny stared incredulously. Phantom shuffled around next to him underneath the duvet, and then the telltale rhythmic motion began. Danny shot up in disbelief.

“You’re doing it here?” He all but shouted. Phantom shushed him.

“Yeah,” he said, voice low. “What does it matter? We technically do it together all the time.”

“Not,” Danny began, gesturing wildly at the ghost. “Like this! Separately!”

“Exactly,” Phantom agreed, exasperated. “That’s why I’m saying you should let me fuck you! How many people have the opportunity to actually go fuck themselves?”

The boy considered Phantom carefully. With a weak cough, he turned his head, face flushed and eyes narrowed. Phantom only watched, silent, having enough decency to pull his hand out of his boxers.

“It’s weird,” Danny mumbled, side eyeing the ghost beside him. Phantom gave a weak shrug. “I guess it’s like masturbating, though.” He sounded defeated, but Phantom could feel the palpable change in the air like a charged wave of heat. He grinned.

“Only a little weird,” he agreed. He sat up and tentatively pressed the pads of his fingers to Danny’s arm, feeling the muscles contract and tense. “Could be fun. Just pretend it’s someone you like.”

“I don’t have anyone I like,” Danny ground out, but he didn’t move away and Phantom was getting braver, tracing languid lines up to his shoulder. He shivered, swallowing thickly.

“Well,” Phantom murmured, shifting to run his hand along the curve of Danny’s neck. It earned him a soft gasp and he tugged Danny back down against the bed, guiding his head back to the pillow. Knuckles trailed down the tense line of his neck before the hand found purchase along the line of Danny’s jaw. Phantom climbed over him, his eyes glowing bright in the darkness, tongue darting out to wet dry lips. “Think of me, then.”


End file.
